eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Raiding
Advice In Making A High-Level Raid Guild My best advice is to build from about lvl 45 and up. It is important that you find people who all play around the same genral times so you can maximize attendance for raids. You should build groups that are self stainable and are use to playing with each other. Playing together from lvl 45+ gives them a chance to get to know one another and how to work together and a small unit...and then adds to the strength of the over-all raid grp as a whole. Develop a system of commands to help organize raid groups. Make a code word where everyone knows to shut up so that the leader of raid can give instructions without everyone crakcing jokes and what not. Preepare tests for raid zones and mobs and only those people who pass the tests are allowed to join the raids. People need to learn alot, gather the needed information and make it avaialable to them. Don't go for super mobs from the get go...but start with smaller mobs and build team work and organizational skillz. An example would be to go to CT and learn how to spawn the Hand of Thule. Do that a couple of times as a guild till everyone knows exactly what they are suppose to do. When you can effeceintly start and spawn the main mob pull it and kill it in an organized manner, then move on to the Avatar of Fear...now getting to the AoF will be much faster as the first step to him has been practiced and you are fast. In short, raid over and over a step that will lead to a larger mob so that you are prepared to do it quickly and swiftly. Manage your numbers and arch types. To be successful only people who are truely committed should be there. Form up with other guilds as you build and do joint raids and learn as much as you can from them. Form alliances and freindships. Understand that currently raiding is all about competition, decide a code of conduct for everyone in the guild to adhere to and enforce it. As you learn more and more about the progression of reaching the high-end mobs...you will about planting sleepers and such that you have to use in order to know if a spawn is up or not. It will take work to get them there. Unfortunately you have to do these type of things because since other raiding guild use these type of tactics, to be able to compete you must also do them. You should always have at least two main tanks and 10-15 stack healers...healers will want alt characters so that if they are not needed as a healer they can jump on as a dd or petter. Make sure you have enough DD to get the job done. Many raid guilds are tank/healer heavy....that is why Necs are great choices as they can DD with their pets but also pack heal. As a three point pyramid Knowledge, organization and commitment are the 3 corner stones of a successful raiding guild...integrity is the top point of the pyramid. Good luck to you those are some thougths off the top of my head. Become Really Big Really Fast ...NOT The biggest problem I see with most new raid guilds is this. They want to become really big really fast and end up inviting every 60 they see without a guild tag and usually end up with a 75% griefer guild. Most guilds that actually last start small and eventually grow. Yes rank should imply a lot more than you're a RL buddy or you help me get xp. Ranked members should be given certain responsibilities and duties and occasionally had their feet held to the fire. It does take more than just a master or two to run a guild and keep it flowing. Too many ppl in the guild have too many issues that need to be addressed and many times I've seen great guilds disband or lose many members because of a lack of leadership. Masters can't be on 24/7 and they like to just log in and play sometimes. Set up some Elders who will take charge of such things as drama, quests, fun guild events, setting up raids(you can lead them but figuring out when and what to raid and helping set up spies and such could easily be delegated down to a ranked member). Have someone run a mail system or website as well in order to keep the guild informed of various issues or raids. Just because you are the master of a guild doesn't necessarily mean you have to be in charge of every little thing and oftimes you'll find that only those who are willing to handle the jobs you delegate down will actually want to be promoted. - RegulatorVag Resists you need for each mob. Quintashi's Handmaiden- LR CR AR Dreadnaught- AR CR Skahyir- *LR* Avatar of Fear- *LR* AR PR DR Hand of Thule- *LR* AR PR DR Bone Sentinel- AR DR Overlord Xrag- FR CR LR Siliskor- PR FR Prophet Envar- AR DR (Dots are random so best have all maxed) Terrorantula- PR Archon Avereth- PR Archon Vetash- FR AR Grundle- AR CR Sarek- PR DR AR Bloodletter- AR FR Cazic Thule- AR PR DR LR Contagion- AR PR Dread- AR LR Enraged Phantasm- AR FR Festering Jack- AR FR Fright- AR LR Impale- LR Megaladon- AR PR Qual'Tin- AR LR PR DR Reaver of Graumord- AR LR Terror- AR LR PR DR The Watchman- LR Thoughtbleeder- AR LR PR FR Zin the Dessicator- AR Kratas- PR DR AR Bertoxxulous- AR PR DR FR Fleshripper- DR AR PR Noroxus- PR DR AR FR Poxathixius- PR DR Queen Qy'tha- PR DR AR LR Urzathixius- PR DR Lady Vox- PR CR Snowgrin- CR Aeyinar- CR AR Chimera the Tyrant- AR King Ruhtra- AR Rancorous- AR PR Quintessence of Veeshan- AR LR Toxxulia- AR DR Arch Slater Grrdan- FR Cave Hydra- AR PR DR Chief Growlnar- FR LR Davoh the Dark- PR AR Duct Crawler Queen- PR Efreeti Lord Djarn- FR Elder Grryow- FR LR Elder Frayer Grrva- AR FR LR Enrager Grrlok- FR Gimha the Stunted- FR Inquistor Zak- FR LR Kindle- AR FR LR King Daran- AR King Grog- FR AR Laknar- FR Lava Enforcer- FR Lord Nagafen- FR PR Orim Flamestone- CR LR FR Raver Thoran- FR AR Singe- FR Wrag the Unclean- AR DR Guild-Run Quests * Cazic Thule Trials * Noroxus Quest * Plane of Sky: Day Chain * Plane of Sky: Desolation * Plane of Sky: Night Chain * Plane of Sky: Rain Chain * Plane of Sky: Snow Chain * Queen Qy`tha Portal ' Raid points or Rolling for rares that drop, which is more fair?' The raid point system is no beter then rolling. Statistically, they are the same. Keeping track of raid points is just to much of a pan in the ass. In fact, I go as far as saying rolling is more fair then raid points. Some pitfalls of a raid point system is that it's onesided to people who "live" online. You know what I mean, the people who are online like 23 hours a day. They make every raid and have such an overwhelming amount of raid points they always win the items. Then you have to institute rules like the items bid on have to be useable by your class and this just makes things more complicated. My only problem is what the poster said about just wanting thier pod spell. This is easily solved by not allowing new recruits to roll for a probationary period. And even if people do allow them to roll as a new recruit and they cut and run when they get what they want, all they are doing is blacklisting themselves. Shoot, my guild got burned by some jerk that used us to get his pos port spell. He's not even in the guild he joined up with after us. Perhaps it was due to me chatting with one of the guild masters. This is a social game and burning bridges has a way of coming back to haunt you. Especially when that bridge lead straight to a guild with a lot of people. What Fun Is There without Raids? I just got my first toon to 60; hum blood lich nec 50/776 (have subversion). I haven't really raided, except IoD once. When I bought the game I expected to fight dragons and other cool stuff... instead I've grinded for two yrs so my toon is 'done' except for having fun. Anyway, I want to know what there is to raid to see cool or fun stuff... I do not have a huge uber raid guild, but I know there were neat things to do pre-fronts, that should be cake now right? I do not want to spend hours and hours waiting for spawns or trying to get to the 'good' part. What content is there for me? Are there cool things that a normal group or couple groups can do? - ledzep1 To those of you who don't raid. I am gonna go out on a limb and say there are a couple reasons people choose not to raid. 1. They are simply not high/good enough. To these people there is no fun being around for the sole purpose of becoming mob fodder. I wouldn't raid if all I did was get to see a raid mob and a lot of debt. Not too fun in my book. 2. They simply don't have the time. From what I've read, some of the chains take hours to complete, then the spawn on the raid mob, then the actual time it takes to kill. Raiding successfully takes hours of your time to do the right way. I know a lot of people here are in college, or live at parents house, or whatever. For those folks, raiding is possible. I am saying there are a lot of us adults who simply have better ways to spend 6-8 hours on a Friday or Saturday night then beat on fake little monsters. I would never voluntarily leave my wife on a weekend night in favor of that hot momma of the wyrms Veeshan, lol. 3. They have heard the horror stories of raiding. I would never want to be involved with all the kiddie bs that goes on at a raid mob. One guild fought their way all the way through, the other LOS'ed and CotH'ed directly to the boss. Who wants to stand around that pis sing contest? Not me for one, it gets all over you. The aggrivation is not worth the paltry reward in my opinion. When/if I ever get to 55 on my monk, and I get tagged. I may start small. When I am 60 and pretty much have my monk completed within reason (1000 cm and both mca), then I may raid more, as I have nothing left to accomplish. However, I do like to smell the flowers, and I still get excited when I find somewhere new that I know not many people have spent much time at. Even if everything around me is green, it is still very satisfying to be there solo, seeing new things. It is also fun to go back to places where you got your butt kicked, and do some ownage, lol. That is why I don't raid right now, and why I will never be a big raider towards the end of my playing career. Raiding Party Structure I see 4 major roles in a raid. 1 Agro Holder 2 Support 3 Melee Damage 4 Ranged Damage Group 1: Agro Main Tank Backup Healer Main Battery Backup Tank The tanks are the only ones that should be within AoE. Backup tank should be taunt path and able to pull agro instantly if the main tank falls (or is about to). Battery and healer only move in to cast. Healer is non-specific; meaning big HoT, but doesn't have to be the biggest and stacks if they have them. This Healer only rezes within group. If the Main Tank falls, the Main Healer supports the Backup Tank While the Backup Healer rezes the Main tank. If needed, the Main Tank reclaims agro and everything goes back to normal. ---- Group 2: Melee Damage Melee 1 Melee 2/Battery Main Healer *Melee 3 The Main Healer is in this group because they will have to suppliment the main tank's heal, cover their own group and spot heal group 3 if needed. This healer should be a cleric. Stack heals and group heals are the must. Melee 2 should be a battery. Pets active if they have them. *If there are only 2 healers, the 4th slot in this group should remain empty so that the healer can quickly invite and rez someone not in Group 1 or 2. ---- Group 3: Ranged Damage Caster Caster Caster Bow When I say "caster" in this case, I mean anyone that does damage from a distance. Best case, this group would have a power chanter and insta nec. This group shouldn't need a ton of healing and should only get a healer if there is one without a group 1 or 2 home. ---- So we need: 2 tanks, 2 healers, 2 batteries, 2 melee and 4 casters. With this model, I see flexibility to shift people to ranged only. In this, you can put a Ranged damage dealer in any group without much impact, but moving someone from ranged to melee can cause a fast breakdown. For instance, if a rogue shows up and Group 2 is already full, move a ranger to Group 3 to use their bow. Likewise, if a wiz shows and Group 3 is full but Group 2 has an opening, they can join group 2 or remain solo. In this model, the other restriction is the number of healers. For each healer, you gain one more group able to engage the target at melee range. 1 healer means 1 agro group. 3 healers means 1 agro, 2 melee and so on. It also supports as little as 1 healer, 1 tank, 1 battery and unlimited ranged (as a minimal, but we all knew that was the least you can raid with). As I see things, the support roles are key. if the tank or healer runs out of power or dies, everyone is pooched. This structure SHOULD improve power drain and help keep agro on the tank. List Of Some Raid Mobs Aeyinar Arch Slayer Grrdan Bertoxxulous Bone Sentinel Cave Hydra Cazic-Thule Chief Growlnar Chimera the Tyrant Davoh the Dark Dreadnaught Duct Crawler Queen Efreeti Lord Djarn Elder Flayer Grrva Elder Grryow Enrager Grrlok Fleshripper Gimha the Stunted Grundle Inquistor Zak Avatar of Fear Lady Vox Kratas Siliksor Quintashi The Prophet Envar Lord Valkanith Megalodon Anvil of Sarek Dread Fright Terror Kindle King Daran King Grog King Ruthra Lady Vox Laknar Lava Enforcer Lord Nagafen Noroxus Orim Flamestone Overlord Xrag Poxathixius Prophet Envar Quintessence of Veeshan Queen Qy`tha Rancorous Drake Reaver Thoran Sarek the Betrayer Singe Son of Xrag Terrorantula Toxxuila Urzathixius Wrag the Unclean Bloodletter zin the desicator Mayong Mistmoore Mist of Agony Festering Jack Contington Reaver of Garamound Impale ' Some Raid Healer Roles' Druid: Stand around, give everyone an AC buff even though your MT doesn't need it. Group heal their group if needed. Rez their groups. Shaman: Avatar and Spirit Shield to MT, Acumen and Tribal Thew to everyone else. Primal Malady, Wind spells (if you are that path), and Umbral curse (Mystic) to mobs. Support heal a melee or two here and there. Rez their groups. Clerics: Faithfuls heal the MT. 2 Stack path Diviners in MT group, Group healing and stacking. Resist clerics around buffing everyone. Resist clerics group heal their groups and rez their groups. - Sobben RAIDS The first thing that comes to mind when a RAID is mentioned, LS, Rain, VOX, IOD, POD, and other high end raiding areas. But, you should know, you can raid anyplace, and anything, and at any level!!! Lets say you are a Guild Master; you want to plan some raids. The high level raids are fun, yes! But after raiding VOX for the umpteen times it does, and will get BORING!!!! And, the fact that raids are best enjoyed by peeps who has made 60, their MC, MCA, 2nd MCA, and so on! But! What about JoeSmoe who still need his 60, or MC, or MCA, and so on? The debt one collects on a raid sure doesn't help him out a whole lot does it?!?!? Try making a raid once a week to help peeps collect their EPIC items! Or, just to do a massive farm effort to get him that uber rare! If you help get JoeSmoe get that great uber rare he would like to have, and, which, would take him forever to farm by himself, he will remember that, and make him a VERY loyal member of your guild! And, keep in mind, when you make your individual members great; you make your entire guild great! What can be better than that I ask you? Killing VOX for the umpteen times? I think not! Yes, do have raids that are SERIOUS, planned, and that has a strict chain of command! But!!!!! Do have raids that less intense, that is FUN, enjoyable, not so frustrating. FUN. Think outside of the raid-box, yes, but think inside too! Don't forget to raid for lower levels. Don't forget to raid for toons that are still building their toons! Don't forget to raid for hard epic/quest items for individuals. And most of all.... Don't forget to raid for fun!!!!